


Touch of Chaos

by tsuzurao



Category: Final Fantasy XIII-2
Genre: F/M, Het, Mild Sexual Content, Vaginal Fingering, Wordcount: 500-1.000
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-02-06
Updated: 2012-02-06
Packaged: 2017-10-30 17:00:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 533
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/334007
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tsuzurao/pseuds/tsuzurao
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Whenever he touches her, it's like a storm is brewing. She waits for the day it ends in chaos, but it never seems to come.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Touch of Chaos

It never is as chaotic as their battles. From the beginning, she expected it to be rough affair, one she would not leave from without some kind of mark to remind her of his treatment. And while there are blemishes, places where his kisses became hard with the inclusion of teeth, the violence she thought he would inflict upon her never occurs. 

It disarms her in a way she dares not speak of. 

But his touches are not what one would call gentle. He caresses her with intent, pleasures her with a purpose. He wants to see her weak. He wants her to succumb. He wants dominance over her in the most primal way. His goal is to win over her. 

She does not plan on him obtaining these things, but it doesn't keep her body from trembling slightly within his grasp. Her skin is a saboteur, betraying her to the enemy with every shudder inducing touch. And the part of her that is most sensitive to his attentions is the most treacherous. 

His fingers are sure things inside her and just as teasing as the man manipulating them. She never truly allows him within her as a man is meant to be, and he never requests it. But, no matter what they may be doing, she always bites her lip to prevent from vocalizing her feelings. It would be a submission in her eyes, as if her current position was submission enough. 

He may touch her this way, but he will not get the satisfaction of hearing her pleasure. She would rather die than let that happen. 

He chuckles at this sometimes—at her unwillingness to let go completely—and it is a low sound that hits a raw nerve and makes her angry. It says he's willing to wait for her surrender. He has all the time in the world to wait. Even as his fingers reach in deep and stroke her over and over again, in and out and back in again, stimulating her to the point where quickened breath is uncontrollable, he's rubbing some kind of advantage he has over her in her own face. 

Even now he mocks her. 

Even now he laughs. 

Even now he is smug. 

She hates him so much. 

Even after he's made her come and ignite spasms she can't stop, her blood burns with hate and she wants to fight him again just because. She never does—at least not right after—for he never injures her first. She needs that to act as she wishes. She anticipates the chaos his touch may cause, what it could do in the long run. At the same time, though, it's something she desires irrationally. She wants the chaos he could unleash upon her body, wants it enough that it destroys any ounce of previous shame she may have had for even giving in a little. 

She wishes for his storm, for the thunder and lightning and all-consuming chaos he is more than capable of inflicting. 

But until he decides to reveal the true nature of his tempest, she endures the rising storm as it brews and waits. 

She knows it will come if she waits.

**Author's Note:**

> [tumblr](http://yukinoyayoi.tumblr.com/) | [writing tumblr](http://nahoes.tumblr.com/) | [twitter](http://twitter.com/themoontribe)


End file.
